


Talk Dirty to Me

by James_Ancalime



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, I haven't written in forever so please be lenient, Prompted off of tumblr, SeaMonkeys, domestic AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 08:43:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8791072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/James_Ancalime/pseuds/James_Ancalime
Summary: SUN: Talk dirty to me
 In less than a minute a reply appeared but it definitely wasn’t what Sun was expecting to see from his currently coy boyfriend.
NEPPY: I’m not wearing any underwear because you never put the fucking laundry in the fucking dryer like I asked you to a hundred fucking times.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so It's been for-fucking-ever since I wrote anything. So please take that into consideration as you judge this shit piece. Also I've only just gotten into RWBY and Seamonkeys so I'm still getting a feel for how I ought to write them. I hope you guys enjoy and please don't hesitate to drop a comment or a question. I'm currently looking for prompts so I can start up a new longer piece, so if you have any suggestions let me know. Happy Reading!

_*Beep Beep Beep*_

 The alarm clock blared to life filling his peaceful slumber with its awful cacophonous melody. The boy rose from the bed and slapped the button on his alarm clock, stretching out his arms and running a hand through his shock of blue hair.

 Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, Neptune glanced at the boy sleeping next to him. His ruffled blond head resting calmly against the pillow, the gentle rise and fall of his breathing. It was enough to remind Neptune of why he fell in love with his stupid little monkey.

 Neptune turned from the sleeping Faunus and glanced at his alarm clock, which displayed in bright red, 7:48 a.m. Neptune blinked for a second as he registered exactly what those numbers represented. _SHIT!_ thought the blue headed boy, _I can’t be late for work again, they’re gonna fucking kill me!_

 Neptune jumped up out of the calm haven that was his bed and raced into his closet to find clothes, yanking a pair of jeans off the hanger and throwing his work coat on top of the jeans. He ran into the bathroom and grabbed his toothbrush before jumping into the shower. A practice that Neptune frowned upon, but he needed as much time as he could get. As Neptune stepped out of the shower, rivulets of water still streaming off his tanned skin, the toothpaste fell from his grasp right onto the underwear he had stripped off as he raced into the shower. Before he could register all that had happen he stepped on the tube coating his favorite pair of blue boxers with enough toothpaste to brush an elephant’s mouth. _Aww fuck,_ Neptune thought, _that’s going to take forever to get out._

 Neptune shook himself out of his respite and continued on his mad dash to get ready for work. As he raced back into the bedroom the clock flashed, 7:56 a.m. _FUCK I AM IN SO MUCH TROUBLE!_ Neptune thought as he raced back into his closet to get dressed. The Faunus sleeping in the bed had not been the slightest disturbed by the racket that Neptune was causing, something that he silently was thankful for. Sun being woken up before he wanted was never a pretty sight.

 Neptune threw open his drawers and grabbed his socks and his shoes and tossed them next to his outfit. He toweled himself dry as quickly as he possibly could and opened his top drawer to get himself a pair of boxers.

_What the fuck!?_ The drawer was empty, save for a couple of old pair of socks that Neptune never wore. _Oh fuck, that’s right. I asked Sun to do all the laundry yesterday and I guess he never got to folding them._

 Neptune jogged to the laundry room, clutching desperately at the towel that he was using to cover his waist. As he flicked on the light he noticed that there were no clothes on the fold out tabletop waiting to be folded. A great sense of dread began to wash over Neptune as he began to grasp the possibilities of his situation. He walked over to the dryer and opened it the squeaky door, empty. He then looked at the washing machine, the dread inside him pooling deep in his stomach as he opened the lid. There they were, all of Neptune’s dirty laundry, washed and then forgotten. A faint stench of mildew wafted up from the moist heap of his pants, boxers and shirts.

  _What the absolute FUCK Sun!_ Neptune’s inner monologue raged, _what am I supposed to do now!?_ Neptune stalked back into the bedroom and stared at the sleeping Faunus, with half the mind to shake him awake and throttle him. Neptune glanced at the clock glowing behind Sun, 8:07 a.m.

  _FUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK! I’ve gotta go, I can’t be too late again. Yang’ll fucking kill me if I make her stay over her clock out time._ Neptune resolved to kill the blond later, as he slipped off the towel and put on his pants. He never realized how uncomfortable his pants were until he had to feel the coarse fabric against his dick. _Oh this is going to be a very long day…_

The sun was high in the sky by the time the Faunus who bore the same name finally decided to rise from his slumber. Stretching out and yawning he turned and glanced at the empty space beside him. _Oh yea, he had to work the early shift today_ , Sun blearily thought as he trekked to the bathroom to complete his morning rituals.

 Sun had a long day of nothing planned ahead of him, he was off work for the next couple of days as they renovated the gym he taught at. Some of the other gymnastics instructors had insisted on meeting with their students at the sister gym two towns over, but Sun didn’t have the desire to go that far every day. Plus his students were working super hard, so they deserved a break for a couple of weeks.

 Sun sauntered out of the bathroom drying himself off with a towel, and he changed into his lazy day clothes. He donned a clean _ish_ pair of sweats and a loose tank top that didn’t constrict his stomach.

 He thought about going for a free-run but decided against it. He and Neptune had hit the weights the night before and he was actually a little sore from the work out that the young new trainer, Ruby, had given him. Sun ran to the living room and decided that the best way to spend a lazy day was play on his scroll, a past time he very rarely indulged in.

 Sun lounged across the couch and thought, _Man this is gonna be a great fucking day!_

After approximately forty-five trips to the kitchen to confirm that there was nothing to eat, six different cat naps, and over a hundred different repositions Sun realized that this day was not going to be as fun as he originally thought. What fun is being home alone, if you can’t have people to talk to while you’re home alone? Sun opened his scroll for the millionth time and looked at the clock, 1:42 p.m.

  _Nep’s probably on lunch right now!_ Sun thought, as he pulled up his boyfriends contact and sent him a message:

  **SUN: Hey sexxy, wat u up to?**

Sun stared at his scroll and waited, hoping that he had timed it right. Only Neptune could cure Sun’s current boredom. After a minute or two a little check appeared next to the message, signaling that Neptune had opened it.

  _YAY! C’mon Neppy message me back._ Sun thought as he waited for his Boyfriend to reply. But the minutes ticked on and a reply never came, which wasn’t all that uncommon from Neptune. _Oh he wants to play hard to get! Then let’s dance baby!_

**SUN: C’mon baby talk to me!!**

**SUN: Itll be worth it**

**SUN: I coud send u a pic, or u could send me one!**

**SUN: Lets talk im so BORRREEED**

All of his messages met the same response, a little check mark but no reply. Sun was starting to get annoyed, and excited all at the same time. He was the one who like to play hard to get, why was Nep suddenly flipping the script on him like this. _Shit, I kinda like it when he plays the hard to get one. No matter,_ the blond thought, _I know the little bitchs weakness! He will never resist me!_

**SUN: Talk dirty to me**

 In less than a minute a reply appeared but it definitely wasn’t what Sun was expecting to see from his currently coy boyfriend.

  ** _NEPPY: I’m not wearing any underwear because you never put the fucking laundry in the fucking dryer like I asked you to a hundred fucking times._ **

**** **SUN: wait wat…?**

**_NEPPY: And now I’m sitting here at work being as embarrassed as I ever fucking could because I can feel every little breeze on my dick. Literally I can feel everything, and I feel like everyone knows and they’re all staring at me, and it’s generally the worst day at work I’ve had ever. So please enjoy your boredom, I’ll talk to you when I get off tonight._ **

**** **SUN: O shit! Nep babs, im real fuckin sorry. I just forgot, please forgive me babe.**

**SUN: Nep?**

_DUST! What the fuck am I supposed to do now!_ Sun thought as he realized that Neptune was actually really upset with Sun. For Sun going commando wasn’t a big deal, but for someone as anxious as Neptune it must’ve been eating him alive.

 Sun dropped his scroll on the coffee table and tried to think of a way to make it up to his boyfriend.

As Neptune walked home he silently thanked every god he knew that he had been able to make it through the day without too much incident. He still felt incredibly uncomfortable, and was dying to get home and lock himself in his room so that he could try to forget that today ever happened.

 His thoughts of hope drew his attention back to the monkey that was waiting for him once he got there. _OH I’M GONNA FUCKING KILL HIM!_ Neptune’s mind roared. He had never felt so embarrassed in his life and it was all that useless monkey’s fault.

 Neptune began to fantasize about all the ways he could punish Sun for his oversight, _I could hide his shirts, or put brown stains on the seats of all his pants, or I could… oh who am I kidding, Sun doesn’t get embarrassed by that kind of thing. He would just be like ‘Oh no that sucks’ and then keep on going. Fuck him and his calm and collected attitude about everything._

Neptune climbed the steps to his apartment’s front door and opened it with a creak. Neptune’s breath hitched high in his throat as he looked around.

 The apartment was clean, and not like we need to clean cause it’s a mess kind of clean, but more like “oh fuck the land lady is coming over, scrub it til it gleams.” The floors had been mopped, _do we even own a mop!?,_ The kitchen had been organized, _Wait how long have we had those cookbooks?_

Neptune wandered into the bedroom and saw that it too had received the same treatment as the rest of the apartment. The clothes had been picked up off of the floor, the closets had been reorganized by color, and the bed had been made. _Shit,_ thought the blue haired boy, _I can’t remember the last time we made our bed._

 Neptune sat on the duvet and a whiff of freshness rose from its fold-less expanse. _Wait, did he was the sheets!_

 Neptune got up and stalked down the hall to the laundry room, the only door that was closed in the whole house, and gently opened it to find Sun with his headphones in cleaning the toothpaste out of the underwear that he had ruined this morning. Sun was hard at work scrubbing the stain as best he could trying to get all the caked on material off before he threw it in the washer.

 Neptune crept up behind Sun and pulled him into an embrace, resting his head against the back of the shorter boys blond hair.

 Sun jolted, his tail poofed up, and he yanked the earbuds out of his ears all while immediately rushing into a long apology.

 “OH GOD NEP, I’m so fucking sorry. I totally forgot about it yesterday and I didn’t mean to put you in such an awkward situation. I know it must have been hell for you, with all those people and you not feeling comfortable…”

 “Sun,” Neptune interjected, “Shut up.”

 “Okay…” Sun replied, with a reluctant silence.

 Neptune reached around Sun’s broad shoulder and pulled him into a deep kiss. It was Neptune’s way of saying I forgive you, and thank you to Sun all at the same time. Because he had felt bad enough about what he put him through to clean their entire apartment, to make it as spotless as he could. And that was the best thing Sun could give him, a sign that he was truly sorry. Neptune pulled away from Sun and placed a tenderer kiss on the side of Sun’s exposed neck.

 “So do I get to make out with you every time I clean, because shit. That was so totally worth it.” Neptune could hear Sun’s grin in the way that he spoke and he poked him in his side as a response.

 “Actually,” Neptune replied, “If you clean like this more often then maybe I’d be more inclined to take off my clothes. I mean I don’t mind putting my clothes on the clean floor." Sun’s tail wiggled against Neptune’s leg as he taunted the blond Faunus.

 “Don’t tease me, Nep. You know how I get when your tease me like that” The blond replied, as he snaked his tail around Neptune’s waist rubbing it against his crotch. “Now if I remember correctly you told me you were missing an article of clothing today…” Sun turned around to face Neptune, their chests an inch apart. Sun snaked his tail into the waistband of Neptune’s pants, causing a small little gasp to erupt from the boy as the soft tail touched his bare skin.

 “Oh would you look at that, there they aren’t. Hmmmm, well I wonder if you are simply hiding them. Maybe I need to search for them a little more diligently.” Sun winked as the blush spread across Neptune’s cheeks and nose.

 “Maybe you should.”


End file.
